Anexo:Frases de la serie
Los Gags son bromas o eventos recurrentes que se ven en toda la serie. Ferb's few lines: Que estan haciendo? dicho por: * Isabella (Personaje principal que lo dice) * Lawrence ("Carreras en Grecia") * Linda ("El Dia Mas Tranquilo de Todos") * Buford ("Heroes de Caricatura", "Naufragos") * Norm ("Viva Doofania") * Phineas ("Corre, Candace, Corre", "Un Buen Susto Bastará", "El Lavado de Autos", "Un Crucero Romantico", "El Viaje Cuántico de Phineas y Ferb", "El Laberinto") * Baljeet ("El Drama de los Bolos") * Candace ("Phineas y Ferb, Especial de Navidad", "De Pronto, Suzy") * Suzy ("De Pronto, Suzy") "Y Perry?" y "Oh, ahi estas Perry" dicho por: * Phineas (Personaje principal que lo dice) * Irving ("Las Escondidas") * Ferb ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * Stacy ("Put That Putter Away") * Candace ("Oh, Ahi Estas, Perry", "Vacaciones en Hawaii con Phineas y Ferb") * Lawrence ("El Cometa Kermilian", "Heroes de Caricatura", "La Palabra del Dia", "Naufragos") * Isabella ("It's About Time!", "Cheer Up Candace", "The Lizard Whisperer") * Major Monogram ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Hotel Mánager ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") * Chaka Khan ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You") * Heinz Doofenshmirtz ("Hail Doofania!"), ("Nerds of a Feather") Episodes that Ferb has been cut off mid-sentence: * "Vanessassary Roughness" (We learn Ferb is short for something) * "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" * "Ready for the Bettys" (Repeatedly) * "Undercover Carl" * "We Call it Maze" * "Nerds of a Feather" The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention: * "Rollercoaster" * "Candace Loses Her Head" * "Out to Launch" * "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" * "Picture This" * "The Doof Side of the Moon" * "Split Personality" Evil Jingle: * Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Most Common) * Doofenshmirtz Evil Dirigible (Run Away Runway) * Doofenshmirtz Aluminum Siding! ("The Magnificent Few") * Doofenshmirtz Evil Annex! ("Toy to the World") * Doofenshmirtz Hideout-Shaped Island! and Doofenshmirtz's Mentor's Hideout! ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") * Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Vacuum cleaner factory! ("Journey to the Center of Candace") * Doofensmirtz Abandoned Self Storage! ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama") * Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Theater! ("Greece Lightning") * Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated! After Hours... ("Traffic Cam Caper", "That Sinking Feeling") * Doofenshmirtz House in the suburbs! ("Put That Putter Away") * Doofenshmirtz out in the forest! ("Interview With a Platypus") * Doofenshmirtz Quality Bratwurst. (Heard in a flashback and not said seriously) ("Backyard Aquarium") * Doofenshmirtz holding a bucket! ("Perry Lays an Egg") * Doofenshmirtz Evil is Carpeted! ("The Chronicles of Meap") * Doofenshmirtz Family Reunión! ("Thaddeus and Thor") * Doofenshmirtz Evil Inco- ("Hide and Seek", "Nerdy Dancin'") * Poofenplotz Evil is Crazy! ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Doofenshmirtz's Ex-Wife's House on a Hill Somewhere! and a CSI: Miami style. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") * Doofenshmirtz Rocket Power Jet Skiff! ("What Do It Do?") * Doofenshmirtz flatbed micro-bus! and Bobble-head Perry the Platypus! ("Just Passing Through") * Doofenshmirtz Carbón Footprint ("Suddenly Suzy") * Doofenshmirtz walks to the diner! ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") * Doofenshmirtz in a jet airplane! ("Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!") * Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle! ("Wizard of Odd") * Doofenshmirtz Four Seconds Later! ("The Doof Side of the Moon") * Doofenshmirtz Ex-wife car ("Brain Drain") Things that have fallen out of the sky: * Ice cream ("Raging Bully") * Miniature golf course ("Put That Putter Away") * Steaks ("Comet Kermillian") * Rabbits ("Leave the Busting to Us!") * A van ("Leave the Busting to Us!") * The perfect lantern ("Vanessassary Roughness") * A quart of ice cream ("Swiss Family Phineas") * A giant present ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") * A cat ("saved" by Doofenshmirtz) ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") * Phineas and Ferb's replica of Niagara Falls ("Suddenly Suzy") Out, Peace! * Candace (Main character to say it) * Unknown guy ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") * Ferb's cousin ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") * Narrator guy ("The Beak") * Melanie ("She's the Mayor") * Single guy ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") * Heinz Doofenshmirtz ("Nerds of a Feather") Cosas relacionadas *Lista de Frases típicas de "Phineas y Ferb" Categoría:Frases Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Por traducir Categoría:En trabajo